Always
by milodingin
Summary: Hubungan Jongin dan Sehun yang berada di ambang perpisahan. [exo mpreg: kaihun slight!angst]


**Always**

Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada, Luhan menatap Jongin menilai. Ia terlihat marah.

"Kau benar-benar pasangan yang buruk." Kata Luhan setelah Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah kafe—bernuansa Perancis yang sering Jongin kunjungi sehabis pulang kerja—untuk membicarakan rumah tangga Jongin yang berantakan.

"_I know_, tidak perlu diberi tahu." Sahutnya tak bersemangat. Ia kemudian membuka sebungkus rokok dari dalam saku jasnya dan menyalakan sepuntung rokok. "Lagipula sebentar lagi juga kami akan berpisah."

Jongin terlihat sangat santai ketika membicarakan masalah yang sedang mendera kehidupan rumah tangganya, namun kantung mata yang mencekung serta rona wajah yang lelah menggambarkan secara jelas bahwa hati Jongin sebenarnya sedang menjerit. Ia merasa sedih.

"Kau akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya, ia meninggikan nada kalimatnya, "aku menyesal mengizinkanmu menikahi adikku."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan ke tekstur meja kayu di hadapannya dan mendengus kesal. "Terserah."

"Tidak," ucap Luhan hampir memotong pembicaraan Jongin, "kau yang terserah. Jangan sampai menyesal." Kemudian ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi tanpa pamit dari pandangan Jongin dengan kaki yang dihentakkan sedikit keras karena merasa jengkel. Tadinya Luhan hendak membicarakan pernikahan Jongin dan adiknya—Sehun—yang sedang berada di ambang perpisahan, Luhan bahkan tadinya berniat untuk mencarikan solusi. Tapi dari yang Luhan lihat, Jongin tidak sependapat dengannya. Jongin sepertinya memang tak acuh dengan Sehun lagi dan mereka memang pantas untuk dipisahkan.

"Kita pergi saja dari sini, Jongin _was such a jerk_." Rengek Luhan sambil menarik tangan Yixing untuk diajak pergi. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan.

"E-eh, benarkah? Kupikir dia akan senang untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya." Yixing menggaruk kulit pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil berpikir mengapa Jongin jadi sering acuh tak acuh seperti ini. Apakah memang masalah Jongin dan Sehun separah itu? Mungkin ya, mungkin itu yang memang menjadi alasan mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Kasihan Jongin." Ucap Yixing setelah hening panjang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang diduduki dan menghela napas berat.

Mendengar temannya berkomentar seperti itu, Luhan menoleh sekilas dari pemandangan jalan raya di hadapannya pada Yixing. "Jongin? kau mengasihaninya?" ia menjilat bibirnya yang mulai kering, "_God_, Yixing. Kau sama saja dengan Jongin. Sama-sama tak memiliki perasaan."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau Jongin seperti itu?"

"Sehun itu sedang mengandung! Bagaimana kalau kau ada di posisi adikku? Memangnya kau ingin ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

"Jongin pasti punya alasannya."

Luhan mendengus kesal dan mengabaikan ucapan Yixing untuk menghindari perdebatan di antara mereka, meski dalam hati ia memang setuju pada pendapat Yixing.

.

.

.

Jongin pulang dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia sebenarnya kalau bisa tidak usah pulang hari ini dan lebih memilih kabur saja dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia tidak ingin pulang disambut oleh wajah sedih Sehun atau suasana murung yang terasa mencekiknya. Hubungan buruk mereka dimulai ketika Sehun membawa berita baik yang ia kira akan membahagiakan Jongin. Sehun yang pada saat itu sangat senang karena telah dinyatakan positif hamil tidak mengira bahwa berita membahagiakan tersebut ternyata membawa perasaan sebaliknya pada Jongin.

Namun sebenarnya bukan Jongin tidak suka, hanya saja ia merasa masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi orangtua. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu hal-hal begitu.

"Sehun." Panggil Jongin, ia mengitari pandangannya ke seluruh sudut rumahnya sambil berjalan ke arah di mana terdengar samar-samar sebuah lagu dari televisi. Di sana. Ia menemukan Sehun sedang terbaring di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam. Kedua tangan Sehun tersimpan di atas perut besarnya. Tidurnya terlihat nyenyak, namun posisi tidur itu tak terlihat nyaman.

"Hey, Sehun." Bisik Jongin sambil mengelus lengan Sehun untuk membangunkannya. "Kau jangan tidur di sini."

Terdengar Sehun mengerang kecil, matanya terbuka perlahan, ia pun dengan susah payah berusaha bangkit untuk duduk menggunakan bantuan Jongin. Sehun memejam matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali, mencoba mengadaptasi pengelihatannya dengan cahaya di sekitar. Ia memberi ruang di sofa untuk mempersilakan Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau baru pulang."

"Hm." Jawab Jongin meski Sehun bukan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Tadi ada sesuatu yang harus kuurusi." _Aku malas pulang._

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat dan meninggalkan Jongin untuk pergi ke kamar_nya_. Kamarnya yang terpisah dari Jongin.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin untuk mencegah Sehun berjalan lebih jauh darinya, ia mencekal lengan kekasihnya. "Aku …" _masih mencintaimu_.

Sehun menunggu Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menatap dengan alis yang sedikit dikerutkan, ia enggan untuk berada di satu ruangan dengan Jongin berlama-lama. Mereka berdiri saling menghadap satu sama lain terlalu berdekatan, dan dari ini Jongin pun menyadari bahwa terdapat garis air mengering yang terlintas di pipi Sehun. _He cried_.

"… _good night._"

"Oh." Bisiknya terdengar kecewa, Sehun berharap ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari hanya sekedar ucapan pengantar tidur, namun sepertinya harapan itu memang harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. "Good night."

Sehun pun dengan itu membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin, ia tak repot-repot mematikan televisi sebelum pergi ke kamar karena takut kalau Jongin dapat mendengarnya menangis. Meskipun apabila dipikir kembali sepertinya Jongin tidak akan peduli jika mendengar Sehun menangis atau bahkan jika ia menghilang dari pandangan Jongin.

Sayangnya malam itu Jongin mematikan televisi. Tak ada suara yang dapat meredamkan isak tangis Sehun. Sepi. Sunyi. Dan Sehun sulit mengatur dirinya untuk tidak meluapkan emosi, jadi ia pun menangis dengan mulut yang ia tutup menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, ia sesekali meremas kain selimut tebal yang didudukinya sambil menggigiti bibir ketika perasaan sedihnya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Pikiran mengenai keluarganya yang hancur berantakan membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang menyakiti bola matanya. Ia tidak terbiasa terbangun tanpa mendengar suara televisi di lantai dasar. Maka karena merasa agak panik, Jongin segera membawa dirinya menuju kamar tamu di mana Sehun tidur dan menemukan kekasihnya itu masih sedang tergolek di atas ranjang.

Kemungkinan di mana Sehun meninggalkan Jongin atau hidup tanpa Sehun memberikan rasa ketakutan.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat ketika mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang itu. Kedua mata tak terlepas dari pemandangan figur Sehun yang sedang tertidur dengan tubuh menghadap Jongin. Tangan Sehun memeluk perut besarnya dengan aman. Jongin berpikir mungkin ini kebiasaan tidur Sehun yang baru ia ketahui.

Jongin membawa jemarinya ke sela-sela helai rambut Sehun untuk dibelai. Ia mengusap pipi Sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya. Terdengan Sehun merengek pelan dalam tidurnya, wajahnya meringis kesakitan, tangannya meremas perutnya sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali tertidur pulas.

"Maaf." Kata Jongin pelan hampir seperti bisikan. Ia ragu-ragu menyimpan tangannya di atas perut Sehun, tepat di mana Sehun sebelumnya mengeluhkan rasa sakit lalu mengusapnya. Jongin merasa aneh, namun ia juga merasa tersentuh. Terdapat dorongan-dorongan kecil dari dalam perut Sehun, mungkin ini yang membuatnya terkadang terlihat seperti tersiksa karena kesakitan.

Jongin berpikir bahwa Sehun benar-benar mengagumkan untuk bersabar melewati masa-masa seperti ini sendirian. Ia sebelumnya tidak pernah berpikir seberapa banyak Sehun menderita akibat pertengkaran bodoh mereka beberapa bulan lalu. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan seberapa banyak dirinya menderita bila kelak tidak dapat menjadi orangtua yang baik.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun digenggam, dan tanpa disangka Sehun membalas perlakuan tersebut.

"Jangan pergi." Ucap Sehun masih dengan mata tertutup, karena Jongin tidak kunjung merespon, Sehun kemudian melanjutkan, "Kumohon."

Membisu. Jongin tidak langsung menjawab permohonan Sehun. Keegoisannya kembali menguasai diri. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak siap, aku tidak cukup dewasa untuk ini." Tautan jemari mereka terlepas.

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya kemudian memandang Jongin. Aksinya tersebut segera ia sesali ketika matanya dihadapkan pada raut wajah Jongin yang memperlihatkan rasa cemas dan ketakutan.

"Lalu kapan kau akan siap? Bukankah pada akhirnya kau harus dewasa dan menghadapi fase hidupmu yang seperti ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bergetar. Ia lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk tanpa bantuan Jongin.

"Sehun,"

"Apa ini …," tenggorokannya tercekat, "hanya alasanmu saja untuk berpisah denganku?"

_Tidak._ Jongin tidak pernah memiliki pikiran untuk berpisah dengan Sehun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Akhir-akhir ini ia bahkan seperti sedang memperlambat waktu hanya demi menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama Sehun lebih lama. Jongin tidak akan pernah merasa bosan pada Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu."

"Tapi kau menghindariku." Kata Sehun pilu dan membisikkan, "kau bahkan akan menceraikanku."

"Maaf." Hanya sebuah permintaan maaf. Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat Sehun bersedih dengan keputusannya ini, namun ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman apabila teringatkan kembali mengenai statusnya sebagai calon seorang Ayah.

Pribadi Jongin juga masih cukup kekanak-kanakan, ia bahkan pernah merasa menyesal ketika memutuskan untuk meminang Sehun di usia yang dikatakan belum cukup matang karena ternyata membangun sebuah rumah tangga bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jongin tidak tahu-menahu mengenai masalah rumit apa saja yang akan dihadapi. Dulu, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka sering membuat Jongin jengkel, namun ia tak pernah memiliki pikiran untuk berpisah dengan Sehun karena pada masa di mana mereka masih hanya berdekatan, mereka juga sering bertengkar.

Tapi bagaimana kalau setelah buah hati mereka itu lahir, ia akan sering melihat orangtuanya bertengkar? Atau bagaimana jika anak mereka itu tahu bahwa ia memiliki seorang ayah yang tidak tahu cara mengurusnya? Jongin tidak menginginkan itu semua. Ia tidak siap. Ia tidak ingin disebut sebagai orangtua yang bodoh. Semua hal rumit ini membuatnya tertekan.

"Kau menyukai orang lain ya."

"Apa?"

"Ada yang lebih kau sukai."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Elaknya cepat. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan kotor dengan orang lain.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau membuatku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu sampai tidak ingin menerima _kami_." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, mencegahnya untuk menangis. "Kau pasti tertarik pada orang lain."

"Bukan begitu, Sehun. Aku menyayangimu dan—"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu kalau kau akan berpisah dariku!" seru Sehun setengah frustasi memotong pembicaraan Jongin dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian meninggalkan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

.

.

.

Jongin mendapatkan ceramah yang sangat panjang dari ibunya. Wanita itu berteriak di telinganya melalui ponsel. Jongin dikatai tidak bertanggung jawab dan bodoh karena memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Sehun hanya karena alasan yang sepele pada waktu di mana Jongin seharusnya memperlihatkan sisi dewasanya. Jongin pikir ia akan mendapatkan solusi agar dapat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun secara baik-baik bila ia menghubungi ibunya itu, namun yang ia terima malah kemarahan dari keluarga. Sang ibu bahkan mengancam Jongin akan menghapusnya dari nama keluarga apabila Jongin benar-benar menceraikan Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang. Perpisahan bukan ide yang baik." Kata Yixing setelah ia menelan kentang goreng yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia sesekali memeriksa raut wajah Jongin.

"Entahlah, kau tidak merasakannya, _Yixing_. Aku ini takut."

"_See_? Itu jawabannya. Kau takut, dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan rasa takutmu itu adalah dengan menghadapinya, bukan dihindari."

Yixing mungkin satu-satunya yang Jongin cukup andalkan, karena ketika berita hubungan buruk Sehun dan Jongin menyebar, Yixing satu-satunya yang tidak memarahinya. Reaksi pria itu tidak sehisteris teman-temannya yang lain. Yixing juga sering memberikannya solusi tanpa nada yang menyebalkan.

"Tidak mungkin, semuanya terlambat. Sehun membenciku." Jongin mengambil sepotong kentang goreng milik Yixing dan melahapnya. Tidak asin.

"Dia tidak pernah membencimu."

"Tahu dari mana? Kemarin kita bertengkar—oh, _well_, kita memang sering bertengkar."

Yixing tersenyum. Pasangan itu—Sehun dan Jongin—memang sama-sama aneh. Sama-sama bodoh. "Lagipula setelah bertengkar, kalian akan tetap kembali lagi seperti semula, lalu bermesraan tanpa habisnya."

Jongin menghela napas berat, ia jadi teringat masa-masa indahnya bersama Sehun. "Itu dulu."

"Dan kau merindukannya, benar?"

_Benar_. Tapi Jongin tidak ingin mengakuinya. Lebih tepatnya, ia malu untuk mengakuinya. Terkadang ada saat di mana Jongin merasa menyesal memulai pertengkarannya dengan Sehun, namun harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak ingin mengakhiri permasalahan mereka begitu saja.

"Apa kau tidak peduli pada Sehun? ia seharusnya mendapatkan perlakuan lebih baik dalam keadaannya seperti itu." Jongin diam. Dalam hati menyetujui perkataan Yixing. "Kau akan belajar menjadi orangtua yang baik seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Aku juga tidak tahu caranya merawat anak kecil, kau dan Sehun juga. Kita sama-sama tidak tahu, tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan mempelajarinya." Kata Yixing hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Jongin. "Sehun butuh seseorang untuk didampingi."

.

.

.

Masalah ini semakin terasa rumit. Sehun mulai bersikap dingin. Ia bahkan seperti tidak menganggap Jongin ada di dalam rumah. Kini Jongin mulai merasakan bagaimana dirinya tanpa Sehun, tidak sama sekali nyaman. Maka Jongin pun mulai mencoba menghilangkan egonya dan mengikuti saran Yixing dengan mencoba menerima fakta bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah meskipun mentalnya belum siap.

Kesepiannya mulai terasa ketika berkali-kali Jongin memanggil Sehun, namun tak dijawabnya. Jongin bahkan mencoba untuk membuat sebuah percakapan dengan bertanya hal-hal yang kurang penting. Basa-basi. Seperti, "Apa sereal rasa coklat enak?" atau, "Merek kemeja apa yang bagus?" dan lain-lain. Namun biasanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut akan Sehun jawab dengan, "Entah." sehingga percakapan mereka tidak pernah bertahan lama. Jongin tidak berani membuat langkah yang besar secara tiba-tiba, maksudnya, ia tidak ingin begitu saja meminta Sehun untuk melupakan masalah di antara mereka lalu langsung berbaikan. Lagipula memang hal itu sungguh mustahil, Sehun tidak akan langsung memaafkannya, dan Jongin seorang pengecut.

Suatu hari Jongin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sehun pertanyaan yang cukup tidak biasa ketika mereka sedang menyantap makan malam bersama.

"Sehun," Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Apa yang kauinginkan untuk makan malam besok?"

Jongin sungguh terdengar perhatian, namun Sehun tidak mau cepat luluh. Ia pun menjawabnya agak sinis, "Terserah kau saja."

"Bagaimana kalau _seafood?_ Atau kau ingin masakan Eropa?" tanyanya terdengar terlalu cerewet.

"Aku suka semuanya, aku suka masakan Eropa."

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar akhirnya Sehun berbicara padanya lebih dari hanya sekadar sepatah atau dua patah kata. "Kalau begitu aku besok akan memesannya, mungkin aku juga—hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Jongin tiba-tiba cemas ketika melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tampak lunglai, Jongin segera mendekatinya. Ia berdiri di samping Sehun dan menarik dagu kekasihnya agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Wajahmu pucat." Ucap Jongin sangat khawatir, ia memeriksa suhu tubuh Sehun dengan menangkup pipinya dan menyentuh keningnya, namun semuanya terasa biasa.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia kemudian meneguk sedikit air mineral dalam gelas di dekatnya kemudian melepaskan diri dari Jongin. Belum sempat Sehun berdiri tegak untuk beranjak dari kursi, ia terpaksa kembali terduduk ketika kepalanya terasa berat, pengelihatannya juga berputar. Beruntung Jongin ada di sisinya, dengan sigap Jongin menahan tubuh Sehun agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Jongin masih memeluk Sehun sambil mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya itu. "Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada _kalian, _hm?"

Pertanyaan itu sungguh sederhana. Namun hati Sehun tersentuh mendengarnya. Ini berarti Jongin peduli padanya, pada _mereka_. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Jongin memperlihatkan perilaku dan sikap baik pada Sehun. Ia tetap berusaha untuk melunakkan hati Sehun bahkan setelah tak diacuhkan berulang kali. Meskipun Jongin tidak pernah secara langsung berani meminta maaf, namun sebagai gantinya ia memperlakukan Sehun dengan sangat baik. Sehun bersumpah ia sangat merindukan Jongin. Ia ingin dimanja seperti dulu, ia ingin melalui ini semua bersama Jongin, ia ingin bersama Jongin.

Maka karena rasa rindu yang amat besar mendominasi hatinya, Sehun pun ragu-ragu membalas pelukan Jongin, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada Jongin dengan mata terpejam dan berdoa agar rasa sakit di kepalanya dapat cepat menghilang. Tapi rasa sakitnya itu sedikit terlupakan oleh rasa senang mengetahui sang kekasih yang kini mulai menaruh perhatiannya pada keluarganya sendiri.

Jongin perlahan dan secara hati-hati membawa Sehun menuju kamar mereka. Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin erat untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya ketika berjalan. Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis, ia ingin menikmati momen-momen ini dengan perasaan bahagia. Jongin memang akhir-akhir ini mulai terlihat sedikit peduli padanya, tapi Sehun tidak boleh mengasumsikan sesuatu terlalu cepat.

Entah apa yang membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk mencuci seluruh bantal di dalam kamarnya tadi pagi. Maka di atas ranjang itu hanya terdapat selimut, Jongin pun mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk digunakan sebagai sandaran. Ia membawa kekasihnya duduk bersandar pada dadanya. Sehun dapat merasakan jantung Jongin yang berdegup kencang, Jongin merangkul tubuh Sehun secara protektif.

Sehun tidak protes atau berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jongin kali ini, selain karena tenaga lemahnya yang tak mendukung, ia juga merasa senang dan rindu bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

Mereka tidak berkutik pada satu sama lain, juga tidak merasa canggung karena berdekatan kembali setelah sekian lama menjauh—seolah lupa pada hal buruk apa saja yang telah melalui hubungan mereka.

Wajah Sehun ditenggelamkan di dada Jongin ketika kepalanya bertambah sakit sambil meremas kain pakaian Jongin. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tertidur untuk menghindari rasa sakitnya ini. Jongin yang terus membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkan cukup membantu. Sehun dapat merasakan pucuk kepalanya dikecup dan ia tak melawan. Ia mendengar Jongin berkata, "Maafkan aku, Sehun. _I love you._" sebelum kemudian memasuki alam bawah sadar dan terlelap, memimpikan sebuah mimpi indah di mana Jongin dan Sehun hidup bahagia bersama.

Untuk pertama kalinya lagi, di malam itu, Sehun tidak menangis.

.

.

.

Meski Sehun sebelumnya sempat bersikap dingin pada Jongin dan hendak mempertahankan sikap dinginnya tersebut, ia akhirnya luluh juga pada Jongin yang kini mulai kembali lunak padanya. Mereka memang tak selengket dulu, namun kini mereka sudah tidak ragu untuk mengobrol santai dan saling bersentuhan. Bersatunya kembali hubungan mereka ini disambut baik oleh semua orang. Tak terkecuali bayi yang sedang Sehun kandung, ia kini bergerak lebih aktif dari sebelumnya. Meski Sehun senang merasakannya, hanya saja terkadang apabila terlalu aktif, Sehun akan meminta sang bayi untuk berhenti melakukan gerakan-gerakan keras yang menyakitinya.

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Kata Sehun yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas sofa, ia menendang tulang kering Jongin.

"Ah! memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus kakinya yang terasa sakit kemudian duduk di samping Sehun.

"Anakmu ini selalu antusias kalau kau ada." Sehun membuat sebuah ekspresi cemberut yang lucu. Karena Jongin gemas melihatnya, ia pun menghujani wajah Sehun dengan ciuman dan dengan sengaja mendekatkan diri pada Sehun dengan merangkulnya dari samping tak terlalu erat.

"Jongin, jangan dekat-dekat." Rengek Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Jongin yang melingkari bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengatasinya." Lalu menyimpan tangannya di atas perut Sehun, ia tersenyum ketika mendapat respon dari buah hatinya.

"A-ah, sudah kubilang!" Sehun menepuk keras punggung tangan Jongin untuk disingkirkan ketika terasa gerakan dalam perutnya mengenai tulang rusuk. "Jangan dekat-dekat—"

"Hey, hey. Kau merasakannya?" potong Jongin cepat, ia terdengar gembira dan antusias. Tangannya kini mengusap-usap perut Sehun dengan gerakan memutar. "Dia sudah tenang."

Sehun senang Jongin kini menerima segalanya. Jongin bahkan sering memperlihatkan sisi dewasa nan manisnya, seperti akan mengalah duluan bila mereka berdebat, atau memanjakan Sehun dengan membelikan apa pun yang diinginkan. Tak jarang Jongin rela memijat kedua kaki Sehun bila kekasihnya itu mengeluhkan kaki yang terasa pegal. Jongin juga sering meluangkan waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Sehun. Biasanya mereka akan berbincang atau bermesraan sampai larut malam dan tertidur di kamar.

Meskipun tengah malam telah terlewati, Sehun dan Jongin masih tetap saja terjaga. Jongin sudah berkali-kali memberitahu Sehun untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia tidak mau melihat Sehun jatuh sakit seperti sebelumnya karena melihat sang kekasih tersiksa kini menjadi salah satu kelemahannya.

"Sehun, kau harus tidur." Gumam Jongin dengan mata terpejam, ia memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Jongin menyimpan tangannya di atas perut besar Sehun. Jemari sepasang kekasih itu saling bertaut. "Kau sudah terjaga hampir dua puluh empat jam."

"Hm."

"Hey," Jongin melekatkan dirinya pada Sehun lebih erat lagi.

"Hm?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

Hening. Sehun tidak segera menjawabnya, namun kemudian terdengar, "Dan juga _baby_?"

Jongin terkekeh parau, ia mulai merasa ngantuk. Ia mencium kepala Sehun dan menghirup aroma vanilla dari _shampoo_ yang digunakannya. "Dan juga baby." Katanya, lalu, "Aku menyayangi kalian."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut membuat Sehun mengulum senyum bahagianya. Ia meraih tangan Jongin untuk dikecup dan dipeluk erat karena merasa gemas. "Kau menyebalkan, kenapa kau sangat mempesona!"

Tapi Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Ia sudah mendahului Sehun untuk memasuki dunia mimpinya, tak lama setelah itu, Sehun akhirnya menyusul. Mereka tertidur sangat nyenyak malam itu, bahkan udara dingin karena hujan lebat pun tak membuat mereka merasa terganggu. Tubuh mereka yang berdekatan malah semakin didekatkan untuk mencari kehangatan. Lalu mereka pun memimpikan mimpi indah yang sama; hidup di dunia di mana mereka terikat oleh satu hubungan dan menjalani kehidupan bahagia bersama-sama yang sebenarnya,

telah menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**fin.**

* * *

_chingchong: ngerti ceritanya gak? kok saya enggak ya /lah. tapi semoga suka! soalnya saya buat ini asal-asalan banget ... __/dilindes/_

_/kemudian terjung ke sungai/_

_terima kasih yang sudah baca! review? :D_


End file.
